spaceengineersfandomcom-20200214-history
Business Shipment
The is a lightly-built transport ship that spawns when the "Cargo Ships" option is enabled in the world options. It is characterized by an array of several solar panels on the front of the ship and comes loaded with a variety of refined materials and repair parts. It has a mass of 194,259 Kg. It contains 147 armor blocks, 74 non armor blocks, 30 conveyors, and 7 Ion thrusters. If the Business Shipment is approached too closely it will turn on its Emergency Antenna. "Emergency - requesting Assistance" antenna, summoning drone reinforcements. Specifications Blocks: 146 Non-armor blocks: 73 Conveyors: 30 Thrusters: 7 Lights: 1 Spotlights: 0 Gravity generators: 0 Artificial masses: 0 Triangles: 440,069 Grid mass: 194,259 Kg Physical shapes: 208 / 65,536 Ship Name: Large Ship 2902 Official Name: Business Shipment Cruise speed: ~12 meters per second Calls for Reinforcements: Yes Contents Maneuvering blocks *1x *1x *7x Defense systems *2x Power systems *1x *12x (2 incomplete) *2x Cargo systems *1x *1x *4x *2x *5x *6x Utility blocks *1x *1x *1x *1x *2x (1 inoperative) Inventory Cargo ships' inventory supplies are estimates not exact integers. * 10x 5.56x45mm Nato magazine * ~314 kg Cobalt Ingot * ~21.3 kg Silicon Ingot * ~12.1 kg Platinum Ingot * 70x Construction Components * 23x Detector Components * 2x Hand Drills * 20x kg of Uranium Ingots * 26x Small Steel tubes * 26x Thruster Components Note *The is lightly armed with two interior turrets mounted externally on the top side, making it an easy target for pirates. *The operational Assembler can be quite useful if a player has fallen on difficult times in a Survival game. *All inventories on the ship (except the turrets) are connected to its conveyor system, including the reactor. *In many places on its hull, the ship is protected only by catwalks, rather than proper armor. *Update 01.030 changed the layout of this ship. s spawned into the world prior to the update will have different features which are detailed here. Use The ship is rather light, having less armor that would usually be expected. Additionally, it has quite a lot of power, a large reactor and several solar panels. As a result, it appears to have been built with speed in mind. The business shipment's cockpit is accessible through a door on the aft end of the ship. Players might bring these back to their station and set them up as immobile (dis)assembler satellites. Unnecessary parts could be stripped away, leaving the assembler, solar panels, a gyroscope and cargo containers intact. These would be useful to save uranium during salvaging operations. Gallery File:Business Shipment front.png|A view of the front. Circa 2014 File:Business Shipment profile.png|A view from the side. Circa 2014 File:Business Shipment isometric.png|Circa 2014 File:Business Shipment forward port.jpg| Business shipment forward port SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Business Shipment top.jpg| Business Shipment top SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Business Shipment stern.jpg| Business Shipment stern SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Business Shipment portside.jpg|Business Shipement portside SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Business Shipment nose.jpg|Business Shipment nose SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Cargo ships size comparison nose.jpg|Business Shipment size comparison SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 File:Cargo ships size comparison 2.jpg|Cargo Ship size comparison SE version 181.0 6/5/2017 Category:Cargo ships Category:Space Pirates